


Followed a Feeling

by thetomkatwholived



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just a lot of fluff because I want it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Grizz and Sam find each other at Grizz's college's accepted students' weekend. Turns out, the feelings Grizz had in high school only grew during his time away.





	Followed a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an AU that took place in college, but, like, pre-college, I guess. I don't know. It's fairly self-indulgent. I had a lot of fun writing it though! 
> 
> This college is heavily based on where I went, and I know won't accurately represent everyone's college experience. I literally work in higher education, so I know how varied college experiences can be. If anything feels off or confusing, just let me know!
> 
> While the wonderful [pezzaswonderland](http:/pezzaswonderland.tumblr.com/) read this over for the plot, the grammar and such is unbetaed, so be warned!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Grizz Visser was not having a great time at this party. It was accepted students weekend at his college and some of his classmates decided it would be a great idea to host a crazy party for all the pre-frosh. Since this school was widely known for its academics, the students wanted it to be clear that they worked hard in class and partied harder afterward. Grizz had very quickly lost his pre-frosh, a top recruit for the football team who had been whisked away by some of the more raucous members of the team. The coach had figured that since Grizz was his top recruit from the year before, they’d be a good match; instead, Grizz was reminded of Clark or Jason, just without the endearing qualities that made them all friends.

As Grizz stood off to the side, nursing some awful beer, he noticed Jared Frasier eyeing him from across the room, gearing himself up to come over and talk to him. Jared had been aggressively pursuing Grizz since the beginning of the year, always cornering him at parties or in the dining hall. Grizz rebuffed him every time, always crafting some paper-thin excuse as to why he couldn’t hang out or hook up; in actuality, Grizz was still hung up on the same boy he’d been hung up on since middle school.

Since Grizz had officially come out of the closet that year, he couldn’t shake the notion that maybe he could have that boy. Maybe he’d go to his parents’ house for the summer and seek out that impossibly magical boy who captivated him so deeply and finally ask him out. Grizz wasn’t brave enough for him in high school, but the out and proud college Grizz was fearless. College Grizz maybe had a shot with Sam Eliot. 

Early on in his college career, anytime Grizz caught a glimpse of red hair, he’d do a double-take, so sure the longtime object of his affection was somehow here, at this small college in Western Massachusetts. Soon, he learned that other people with red hair existed, and they would never be as perfect as the person he wished them to be. Therefore, when Grizz averted his eyes from Jared, hoping to deter him from making his way over, he didn’t think twice about the shock of red hair poking out from the corner. That was until the person turned to look at him, and he locked eyes with the most breathtaking blue he’d ever seen. Sam.

Sam was here. Sam was giving Grizz a grateful smile. Sam was making his way over, red Solo cup in his hand. Grizz tossed off an awkward little wave, completely dumbstruck at the presence of this captivating boy he couldn’t seem to get out of his head.

“Hi!” Sam’s voice was quiet, barely audible above the music.

“Hi. Um, what are you doing here?” Grizz winced at his bluntness.

Sam’s smile faltered only slightly. “Oh, uh, I’m here for Accepted Students Weekend.” He had to awkwardly sign with one hand thanks to the solo cup in his other.

Grizz wanted to hit himself for being so dumb. “Right! Obviously! Ha! Where’s your host?” He knew enough ASL to clumsily sign along, having joined an ASL group on campus and put in some studying on his own. Sam looked pleasantly surprised at Grizz’s knowledge of his language.

“He saw some girl he’s been hooking up with, I guess. Or trying to hook up with. I don’t know. He left me alone in the corner with a gross beer,” Sam shrugged, attempting to brush off the severity of this abandonment.

Grizz, however, saw red. “What?! How could he! I at least left my guy with some people he sort of knew.”

“I found you.” Sam gave him a dazzling smile and Grizz inhaled sharply.

“Yeah,” Grizz’s voice and expression became much softer. “Um, you wanna -”

“Grizz! Oh my God, you’re here!” Grizz closed his eyes and let out a sigh, before opening his eyes and turning towards this new addition with a fake smile.

“Jared! Hey.” Jared threw an arm around Grizz’s shoulders, creating an absurd image as Jared was several inches shorter than he.

“So great to see you! You look,” Jared shamelessly scanned Grizz’s body, “really good.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Hi, I’m Sam.” Grizz turned to Sam, gazing at his savior longingly. Sam had deposited his cup on a nearby table and extended one of his hands towards Jared. He cast a glance at Grizz, evidently having surmised from his expression that the situation was making him uncomfortable.

Jared gave Sam a once-over, followed by a plastic smile, having clocked him as nonthreatening, “Oh my God, hi! Are you a pre-frosh? Ah, how fun for you! And you know Grizzy? He’s just the best!”

Sam stared at Jared with a blank expression, before turning to Grizz, who thankfully gave him a clumsy, approximate translation. Jared looked between the two quickly, before it seemed to click in his mind.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were deaf,” Jared yelled this statement and over-enunciated, not realizing that both actions were incredibly unhelpful.

“Jared, it doesn’t matter how loud you yell. He can’t hear you.” Grizz rolled his eyes and shared a secret smile with Sam.

“Oops! I’m so silly!” Jared took that opportunity to lean into Grizz’s chest, obviously hoping he seemed intoxicated enough for Grizz to let it slide. One look at Sam’s confused and slightly disappointed expression told Grizz he couldn’t let it slide.

He lightly pushed Jared off him, “Dude, I told you, nothing’s going to happen between us.”

Jared let out an exaggerated sigh. “I know, I know.” He turned to face Sam, “He’s  _ in love  _ with some guy from high school and refuses to hook up with anyone while that guy’s still an option.”

Sam snapped his head up to meet Grizz’s eyes. “You’re gay?”

“Uh, yeah. I came out when I got here. I was tired of hiding it,” He signed what he could and ended his statement with a shrug, trying to downplay what a big deal it was for this particular person to be made aware of his sexuality.

“Who do you have a crush on? Is it Luke? Or Harry? I always thought he was cute. Douchey, sure, but cute.” Grizz turned bright red.

“Uh, nope. Neither of them.” Grizz rubbed the back of his neck.

“He’s so mysterious about him. This guy is apparently a year younger and totally out of his league and was the only out guy at his high school. Give him a few more beers and he’ll wax poetic.” Grizz wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

“Oh. I… Oh.” Sam knew he was the only out gay kid in their school. He wasn’t stupid; Sam could easily deduce who this description indicated.

“Oh my God, did you two go to high school together?! Sam, you must know who it is! Who’s my competition?” Jared, per usual, was oblivious.

“Um, I’m not sure.” Sam knew. He had to know. But this information wasn’t something Jared needed to know.

“Sigh. I guess Grizz here will have to stay my white whale. But maybe one day, huh Grizzy?” Jared turned to Grizz with some approximation of bedroom eyes. 

Potentially, in his slightly intoxicated state, Jared’s hazel eyes may have done something to him, when coupled with his swooshy hair and strong jawline. Maybe he’d have given in and had a sloppy make out with the boy, which would hopefully appease Jared while letting Grizz have some fun. However, the reason Grizz had rejected Jared so much was standing right in front of him, reminding him that some kind of perfection must exist for a person as beautiful as Sam to be in his proximity. 

“I don’t know. If everything goes in my favor, probably not.” Grizz said this to Jared but made sure Sam could read his lips.

“Grizz, could you maybe show me around campus? I feel like I’ve only gotten to see a small part on the tours.” Sam was… coy. That’s the only way Grizz could describe the look he was giving him. He wanted to be alone with Grizz outside of the confines of this party and he was maybe being flirty about it.

“Yes!” Grizz’s voice cracked, causing him to wince and clear his throat. Sure, Sam couldn’t have heard the crack, but he felt self-conscious nonetheless. “Yes, let’s do that. I can show you the library and art studios and the best classrooms on campus. Maybe where I’m going to live next year.”

Sam gave a small nod. “Hopefully, I’ll be spending a lot of time there, so that would be good.”

Grizz almost swooned, watching as Sam began to make his way towards the exit. He hurried to follow, leaving Jared gaping at them in his wake.

*******

April in Massachusetts was a fickle creature; some days were 75 and sunny, while other days had a 30% chance of snow. The night air whipped around them, not too chilly but certainly enough to raise goosebumps on Grizz’s arms. He cursed his lack of foresight to bring to a jacket, clad only in his well-worn flannel and jeans. Sam was in a bulky hoodie and jeans, looking a bit more prepared for the weather, yet still cold. Now, Grizz wished he had his jacket only so he could drape it across Sam’s shoulders and maybe imprint his scent onto it.

Grizz tapped Sam on the shoulder to get his attention. “My dorm is just over there. I have a coat you could borrow?” He fumbled through some signs, hoping his message got across in the darkness.

Sam nodded, allowing Grizz to lead the way to a large brick building. He swiped his ID, then held the door open for Sam to enter, relishing in the relative warmth of the old building. Grizz led them down to the basement where his tiny double was housed. His roommate had a few friends in the common room, playing some video games with their pre-frosh. 

“Hey, Miguel! This is Sam, a friend from high school. He’s thinking about maybe coming here next year.” While Grizz and Miguel weren’t destined to be best friends, they got along well enough. They had completely different academic interests but bonded over a mutual respect for video games and the occasional joint.

Miguel paused the game and gave a wave. “Hey! Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too.” Sam smiled and signed his greeting, causing Miguel to smirk.

“Ah, that explains the ASL club, huh?” Miguel was one of the smartest people Grizz had ever met so, of course, he put the pieces together in no time at all.

“Shut up.” Grizz stuck his tongue out before ushering Sam into his room to grab two jackets and then scurry back outside, dressed much better for the weather.

When Grizz fully took in Sam, he burst out laughing, eliciting a confused look from the other boy. “Sorry, sorry. You’re just drowning in that jacket.”

“Well, I’m not a behemoth like you!” Sam huffed and crossed his arms in feigned indignation.

“Hey, none of that! You look absolutely adorable.” Grizz finger-spelled adorable, ignorant of the actual sign and wanting Sam to understand exactly what he was saying.

Even in the darkness, Sam’s blush was evident, his ears and cheeks coloring to match his hair. Grizz tilted his head, considering the boy in front of him; his greatest dream, the only person for whom he ever really had any romantic or sexual feelings. Here was that boy, clad in his jacket, blushing at a compliment Grizz had given him. At that moment, Grizz made a decision: he would kiss Sam Eliot before the night was over. 

Fueled by this crazy decision, Grizz gave Sam what he hoped was a dazzling smile, before beckoning him away to begin his tour. He made sure to sign along with the tour so Sam could fully understand every exciting sight. They ghosted around the nearly deserted library, marveling at the stillness of the Friday night crowd. Grizz showed him the best study rooms and the most secluded corners, the places he liked to be in the library. Maybe the places they’d like to be together.

“Hey, dude, we’re closing soon. Find another place to make out.” An uninterested, goateed student had appeared behind them in one of the corner study rooms. Only then did Grizz realize how closely the two were standing, clearly giving off the vibe of a pre-makeout. Sam, who hadn’t sensed this intruder, kept gazing at Grizz with sparkling eyes, and Grizz wanted to just slip the guy a twenty and indulge in the moment. Instead, he nodded, breaking Sam out of some kind of reverie, and led him out of the library.

“So, the academic buildings are probably locked, but these are the buildings I have most of my classes. If you do any humanities or philosophy or whatever, you’ll be in here too. Maybe we’d have a class together! Well, if you even decide to come here,” Grizz babbled as he pointed out two modern buildings near the library where he spent most of his time.

“There’s a lot of pluses to this place. Mostly that Campbell is on the other side of the country. The academics are great. We got pretty decent financial aid. Becca’s going to Smith so she’ll be close by. And you.” Sam looked up at him with such a beautiful smile that Grizz had to sharply inhale. How could one person be so gorgeous?

They stood like that, staring at each other, Sam smiling and Grizz gaping, for an indeterminate amount of time. Grizz wanted him in such a strong, all-consuming way.

“Show me your sophomore dorm, Grizz.” The implication was obvious: show me where I will be spending a lot of my time next year. Show me where we can be together next year.

Grizz swallowed, noticing Sam follow the bob of his Adam’s Apple, and loosely grasped Sam’s hand. Sam rearranged their fingers so they were intertwined. They shared matching goofy grins. 

As they walked, Grizz explained the location of his new dorm, “So, it’s kind of far away from campus. I had a low pick. But I got a single! And a lot of the other football guys live there too. But it’s actually not too far from my favorite dining hall. Or, uh, the freshmen dorms. Those are pretty close too.” They had stopped in front of a large building, which must have been an old frat house at some point. Grizz had been inside a few times, taking in the layout of his future home, but there was clearly a party happening in there tonight that deterred him from showing Sam the interior.

As he gazed at the lights of the revelry, he felt Sam tighten his grip on his hand. Before he could respond in kind, Sam let out a frustrated sigh, drawing Grizz’s eyes back to him, only to be met with an equally frustrated expression.

“It’s me, right? The guy you like from high school?” Sam’s look now showed determination along with frustration. Grizz bit his lip and nodded. “Dammit, Grizz! Then why haven’t you kissed me yet?!”

“Wh-what?”

“Kiss me! I’ve wanted you to kiss me forever and then I find out you actually  _ like  _ me and you flirt with me and hold my hand but nothing! Geez, just - “ Sam cut himself off as he untangled his hand from Grizz’s and grabbed his face. He pulled Grizz down to his level before crashing their lips together.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Well. Grizz encircled Sam’s waist as he pushed into the kiss, realizing that nothing in his life, not scoring a touchdown or having a lively Platonic debate, had ever felt so right. If this was the best it ever got for him, he thinks he’d be okay with that. Thankfully, it would continue to get better and better, especially with Sam.

**Four and a Half Months Later**

“Oh, Trent, I got this one.” It was officially freshman move-in day and, as always, the student-athletes were helping to carry a lot of the weight for the frosh and their parents. Grizz had timed his day perfectly to make sure he’d be ready and waiting when Sam and his parents pulled up to move him in. When Trent, a linebacker on the football team, started to make his way towards the Eliots before Grizz could, he found himself yelling after him.

“Uh, cool. I’ll get that one behind them.” Trent jogged off, leaving Grizz smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s parents. 

“Hello, Gareth! How lovely to see you again!” Sam’s mother was so excited to meet Grizz as Sam’s boyfriend, that she insisted he come for dinner every Friday night that summer. Sure, that meant he had to see Campbell weekly, but it also meant he got to spend even more time with Sam, so it evened out. 

“Hi, Mrs. Eliot! Mr. Eliot!” He looked down at Sam, a softness overtaking his features as the boy bestowed upon him the most dazzling smile. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hi.” Sam had gone a bit shy, evidently unsure how this new situation would alter their dynamic.

To assuage his worries, Grizz engulfed Sam in a tight hug, delighting when the other boy clung to him and whispered “I missed you,” in his ear.

Grizz laughed and pulled back, “It’s been two weeks since I left for preseason camp.”

“I still missed you,” Sam was blushing bright red.

“I missed you too,” Grizz sighed out. “But we’re together now. Let’s move you in!”

Sam didn’t have too much stuff, so the move-in was fairly quick. Grizz had made sure to leave his break until Sam showed up, so once they finished bringing everything in, he helped the Eliots unpack and decorate. He got to meet Sam’s roommate and make sure he knew Grizz would be around a lot. Or Sam would be off with Grizz a lot. Either way, Grizz would be a presence in this freshman’s life. 

After half an hour, Grizz sighed and stood, “Okay, I have to get back to work. You have a lot of frosh activities this week but let me know when you have any downtime, kay? It’ll be easier once classes start.” His signing had gotten a lot better after a whole summer of practice, allowing him to completely sign along to his statement.

Sam nodded, before throwing his arms around Grizz, “I love you.” Grizz nodded into Sam’s shoulder.

When they pulled back, Grizz signed “I love you too.”

“Gareth,” Sam’s mom broke them from their reverie, “where’s the best place for us to get lunch.”

“Oh, yeah! Um, what are you guys in the mood for?”

*******

After recommending a few of his favorite lunch spots, the Eliots hurried off to eat as Grizz returned to his move-in duties, so excited for the year ahead. No matter what struggles college may present him, he knew he’d have Sam at his side to make everything a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [pezzaswonderland](http:/pezzaswonderland.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this fic and being a great cheerleader! 
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)! I'd be happy to take any requests or prompts you have for these two!
> 
> Also, this may be a series. I don't know. We'll see.


End file.
